1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material and a method for the manufacture thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to composite materials, and a method of manufacturing the same, employing polymeric and cementitious components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The search for high strength composite materials has been a major focus in the field of material science for many years. Research in this area has focused on the use of metals, plastics, and ceramics. This research has produced new materials and processes to satisfy the changing engineering and economic needs of modern society.
Several applications exist for composite materials formed using polymeric and cementitious components. The ability to mold the polymeric component, combined with the high strength and low cost of the cementitious material, make such a composite especially useful in the construction industry. For example, wall structures formed using pre-fabricated segments of such a composite material can be assembled with both a savings of time and cost. Further, walkways, especially those wherein a tactile warning for the visually impaired is required, can be efficiently constructed and maintained. Especially advantageous is the fact that worn or damaged segments of the composite can easily be replaced in a timely and cost efficient manner.
To date, unfortunately, the use of polymer and cementitious materials to form a composite material has met with only limited success. Indeed, available materials frequently fail when exposed to changing climatic conditions. For example, it has been observed that exposure to temperature variations frequently cause polymeric and cementitious materials to shear apart due to their differing coefficients of thermal expansion. In addition, the material used to bond the fully hardened layers of polymer and cement together frequently fails. This latter limitation results in gaps between the layers of material that upon exposure to contaminants, such as water, expand and eventually result in substantially total separation of the layers.
A need has arisen for an improved polymeric/cementitious composite material and a method for its manufacture.